Dirty Little Secret
by IchigoOtaku
Summary: Haruhi's father died of Aids, she's unable to pay the rent, and hardly able to smile at her customers. When Kyouya offers her a place to stay, she has no coice but to accept. Rated M for drugs, violence, mild language, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi sighed as she lowered herself into a steaming bath. Her cold body felt weak and tired. With the death of her father, only a few months ago; it was nearly impossible for her to keep herself fed. She had taken on an after school job, down at a local grocery store. People there treated her fair, and kindly, and her manager had even allowed her to adjust her work schedule freely.

Steam rose around her as she thought back on the events that took place earlier today.

* * *

"Haruhi?" She heard the voice of the shadow king behind her. It sent chills down her spine.

"Huh? Yes Kyouya?" Haruhi turned to face the man behind her.

"I'm sorry about Your eviction." His tone stayed low and steady.

"How did you know?" He simply smiled in the way that the shadow king does. "Oh Never mind." She said; a headache began grinding its way through her head.

"I know you don't have anywhere to stay." He said simply. "So, you can live with me." He finished softly. His face held no visible emotion behind the light caught in his glasses.

Haruhi shook her head, "No. I'm not staying with you." She whispered firmly.

"Alright." He answered simply, with a wicked smile. It was almost like he knew something she didn't.

Haruhi shivered. Life was about to become hell, but she was blind to the road ahead.

Later that night she had come to find herself caught out in a thunder storm with no shelter. Thunder sounded, and she was left frozen in fear, standing outside the school court yard. She frantically looked for a place to hide in or under, but to no avail.

With out explaination, the rain had started to pour everywhere but on her. As she looked above her head, she found she was sheltred underneath a black umbrella. She quickly whirled around to find the owner of said umbrella. There, standing proud and tall was Kyouya Ootori.

"Are you ready to take my offer?" He asked. As if on que, thunder rumbled, and lightning sliced the sky. Haruhi fell back into the mud after the frightening display of weather. He grinned mischeviously.

"H-hai…" She admitted defeat, and stood up only to be frightened into the arms of the youngest Ootori. He didn't raise his arms to comfort her, or reassure her safety.

"Alright then." He responded calmly. "Come with me."

He led her to the parking lot, where a huge black limo waited idoly. Kyouya opened the door to for Haruhi and welcomed her in with a hand gesture. The seats were soft and warm from the car's heater. Soon Kyouya appeared on the other side of the car, slamming his door shut.

Once the two of them had arrived at the Ootori mansion, Kyouya offered Haruhi a bath, and she graciously accepted.

* * *

**Ichigo: **Okay, I know this seemed a little rushed, but I didn't know how I was going to fit in all this information. ; So, please read and reveiw. Rated R for future chapters.


	2. The First Night

**Ichigo:** Hello everyone! I've finally updated. Sorry for the wait. Things got a little _crazy_ here at home. Ehe! But, anyways, here we go!

* * *

Haruhi slid on the gray bathrobe Kyouya allowed her to borrow. It's silky hem brushed the tops of her knees as she walked across the hallway. She stopped when she was met Kyouya, who had just climbed to the top of the steps. He curtly eyed her, it was hard to know what he was thinking as he did so. 

"Ah, Kyouya-Senpai, where did you put my bags?" Haruhi asked him without a single thought. He simply started walking down the hall. Haruhi took this as a sign to follow him. Soon enough the two stopped in front of a cherry-wood door.

"Here." He said while opening the door for her. "This is where Fuyumi-neesan used to stay. It will be your room now."

"Thanks." Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "You have a sister, Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya froze, a slight irate look on his face. "Ah. I haven't mentioned her to you?" He asked, lowering his head. "Well, yes. I had a sister." Kyouya said while turning to leave.

"Had?" Haruhi questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

Kyouya spoke in a hash whisper through his teeth. "Yes. _Had_." And with that he closed himself into a room two doors down.

Haruhi stood and blinked twice before closing and locking her door behind her. An hour or two later, a soft knock came to Haruhi's bedroom door. "Mistress Fujoika, dinner is ready." A shy timid voice came from the other side of he door.

"Probably a maid." Haruhi thought. Upon exiting the room she found a beautiful girl, who couldn't be more than twenty, she was wearing a maids outfit, and had her silky brown hair tied back in a bun.

"Thank you." Haruhi said softly to her, afraid that if she spoke to loud the delicate girl might break in two. She bowed and walked off to complete more chores. Haruhi made her way down the steps and to the enormous dining room. Already seated at the table where Kyouya and Akito sat together.

"Thank you for dinner." Haruhi said while seating herself across from Kyouya. Kyouya simply nodded.

"Haruhi, this is my older brother, Akito."

Akito looked at her as if critiquing an art project. "Hello Fujioka-san."

"Hello." She bowed lightly in her seat, as the chef brought out trays of food. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Father and is out with my other brother." Kyouya answered simply.

"And your, sister and mother?"

They both gave her sharp looks. Akito was first to speak. " Fuyumi-neesan is dead, and mother has been gone for almost two years."

* * *

**Ichigo:** please R&R… I would like at least five reviews before I get the next chapter up. 


	3. Where is Your Mother?

**Ichigo: **Oh my! I didn't expect all those reveiws so quickly! Next time I'll be more prepaired! Thank you everyone!

* * *

Dinner had been delicious, however quiet. Haruhi sighed to herself while lying on her soft waterbed. The silky white sheets, and heavy goose-down comforter made her feel as though she was being lifted off the ocean and into Heaven's air. She let out a content sigh, and drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning Haruhi awoke to the sound of a crying woman. She was careful not to make a sound as she slid out of the bedroom. She followed the sound of heavy sobs and found herself in front of Kyouya's bedroom.

Haruhi pressed her ear to the wall by the door to hear better. The voices where muffled and barely comprehensible.

"_You're worthless._" She thought she heard Kyouya hiss through his teeth. "_Get out._" Haruhi backed away from the wall just before it was lightly pushed open. The maid from last night stepped out, her hair was down now, and her stockings had holes in the knees. Her shoulders where slumped forward and heaved with every sob that escaped her lips. She gave one teary eyed glance at Haruhi before becoming hysterical and running down the stair case. Haruhi glanced helplessly over the rail. Once the maid had reached the bottom, she tripped and broke her shoe's heel. She simply stood up, and continued out the door.

"I wonder what happened…" Haruhi mused out loud. She simply stared for a few minutes before turning to dress. Suddenly her eyes were met by Kyouya's cold stare. How long had he been there? Haruhi wandered. He stood in silence, his eyes piercing through his glasses.

Haruhi slowly backed away from Kyouya's cold glance, and returned to her room. He certainly was intimidating. Haruhi sighed as she slipped off the robe which Kyouya lent to her. She put on the clothes she had set out for herself last night after dinner. Which consisted of a white polo and khaki shorts. She hadn't packed any girlish clothes at all after her eviction.

Haruhi sighed as she excited her bedroom. Climbing down the steps, Haruhi had made eye contact with Akito Ootori. He smiled a polite business smile at her. "Good Morning Fujioka-san." He didn't bow, but kept going.

"Um…" He paused, waiting patiently for her to speak. "About your mother…" She paused to read his facial expression for any signs of anger. There were none. "What did you mean last night when you said she's been gone for two years?" Haruhi's brown eyes were filled to the top with curiosity. This much Akito could tell.

He simply paused for a minute before answering. "She's in jail." With a smile.

"Jail?" Haruhi's curiosity was now overflowing. So many questions, and so many assumptions flooded to mind. None of which were confirmed.

"Don't you think you're being a bit to curious of other people's family matters?" He asked while walking away. He had left Haruhi standing alone in confusion. Just how many secret tragedies does this family have?

* * *

**Ichigo:** Thank you again, darlings! I would like at least five more reveiws before a major secret is revealed in the next chapter! . Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I had a question, shall I keep you all waiting a long time for longer chapters, or a short time for short chapter?

Well, anyways, please R&R!


	4. How Did She Leave?

Ichigo: You're all magnificent people! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Now, on with the next chapter! As promised, I will reveal a major secret in this chapter.

Haruhi stared out her bedroom window dismally. It had been almost a week since she had come to the Ootori home. Since then things had only become more confusing. Why was Kyouya's mother in jail? Why did Kyouya invite her to stay at his house? And how did Fuyumi die?

The questions seemed like they could never be answered. Haruhi peered over at the clock which read 10:43 AM. It was a Saturday. Haruhi sighed once again. She was bored.

She wandered out of her room, fiddling with the buttons on the end of her sleeves. Haruhi had planned on asking Kyouya if he would like to go on a walk with her… but she never made it that far. She knocked softly on the door.

Silence.

She knocked once more; firmer this time.

Silence.

"Kyouya-senpai?" She gingerly pushed open the door. When opened she found Kyouya laying face-down on the floor! "Senpai!" She shouted in fear and confusion. She rushed to his side, while flipping him onto his back. "Senpai!?" She repeated while shaking him. His eyes were dilated, and seemed to stare into space.

Haruhi was in a panic! She had no clue what was wrong with him. That was when Akito had stopped at the door. "Akito? Please? I don't know what's wrong with him!" Haruhi spoke the words with a wavering voice. She was frightened. Kyouya jolted in her arms, and shook violently.

"He's fine." Akito claimed. Haruhi's eyes widened in disbelief. "This happens all the time." Haruhi shook her head.

"No! Look!" She was afraid that he might not be understanding her. "H-he's-"

Akito sighed, wandering into the room, he took Haruhi by the wrist.

"Come on." He said softly, while dragging her away from Kyouya. She reluctantly followed. They stopped downstairs in the living room, and Akito took a seat on the couch. Akito motioned for her to have a seat in one of the chairs, but she declined.

Akito sighed inwardly. "Fujoika-san," He began. "The Kyouya you are familiar with at school is not the same as this one." Haruhi already knew this, since she had been with him and the host club after school hours, where Kyouya's host smile would turn into that of a plotting demon. She nodded. "Kyouya is sick."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "I-is he dying?" Haruhi almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"No." She sighed in relief. "It's an addiction." Haruhi listened carefully. "It's been like this since Fuyumi's death." He paused with a soft look in his eyes. "He hasn't been the same since…" He paused once more. "He's addicted to narcotics."

Haruhi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her knees went weak, and she plopped down on the crisp white chair. Akito shifted uncomfortably while adjusting his red neck-tie. A few stiff minutes passed between the two before Haruhi finally spoke again.

"Please… How did Fuyumi-san die?" She asked grasping the end of her green shirt. She looked at him with her large brown eyes, filling to the brim with worry. Akito sighed, averting his gaze to a large window, where wind blew through cherry blossom trees, bringing pretty pink petals into the air, that looked gorgeous against the fresh blue sky.

"Fuyumi Nee-san," He began while taking his own seat across from her on a soft chair. "Was murdered." Haruhi choked. "The murderer was caught of course." Akito assured her. "But Kyouya has never gotten over it. Since then he's been like this."

Haruhi sighed deeply. Her heart sank. Unbeleivable! She knew this was nothing like Kyouya! Nothing like him at all.

(for later)

"Our mother was a pedophile." He stated with venom in his voice. Haruhi's eyes widened. Suddenly, she didn't want to hear anymore. "Two years ago she was arrested for sexually abusing Kyouya."


End file.
